Presently, electronic transactions are becoming more common and widespread as we enter the electronic age. Typically, electronic transactions utilize a variety of security measures which provide for the protection and security of those who conduct such transactions. Such security measures have included the usage of passwords, numerical identifiers, magnetic stripe access cards with PIN identifiers, and the like. A vast majority of these security measures, however, typically require the memorization of words or numeric identifiers. As the number of different electronic transactions increase, the amount of information which needs to be memorized increases proportionately, which results in an unmanageable amount of information that needs to be memorized or otherwise retained.
In response to this problem, fingerprint recognition systems have been developed in order to provide security and protection for those who conduct such transactions. Fingerprint recognition systems utilizes each individuals unique fingerprint image as an identifier or password for gaining access to different secure systems (e.g., secure computer systems, bank ATM's, alarmed entry systems). Since each fingerprint image is unique to each individual, fingerprint recognition systems may be employed for a variety of systems which require an unique identifier to be associated with an individual or transaction.
One reason that fingerprint recognition systems have not been implemented on a wide scale, as of yet, is due in part to the costs associated with the detection arrays employed in fingerprint recognition systems. Detection arrays, which are commonly referred to as charge-coupled devices, are comprised of a series of light-sensitive photocells, which can be used to construct cameras or images scanners on the surface of a CCD chip. Each CCD chip, however, is typically expensive due to the relative complexity of fabricating such a chip to perform a scanning function. As the size of a CCD chip increases, the cost of the CCD chip increases due to the proportional increase in the number of photocells required on the detection surface of the CCD chip.
Typically, a large CCD chip is employed to support fingerprint detection in a standard fingerprint recognition system, as current fingerprint recognition systems typically require a large CCD chip to accommodate an entire reflected fingerprint image on the detection surface of the CCD chip. As is known, detection arrays vary greatly in price relative to the detection surface. Therefore, as the detection surface of a detection array increases in area, the price, even in relation to a relatively small change in area, can vary dramatically. As a result, currently available fingerprint detection systems are quite costly, due in part for the need of having a large CCD chip to accommodate the entire reflected fingerprint image.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fingerprint detection system which utilizes a relatively smaller CCD chip, as compared to currently utilized detection arrays, thereby greatly reducing the cost associated with the detection array and resulting in an overall lower cost fingerprint detection system.